Generally, a mobile device user holds a mobile device with either one hand or two hands and uses it. After a user gets caught up on a mobile device for a long time on a chair or a sofa, prolonged holding or gripping of a mobile device leads to fatigue of the lifted hands and arms. This causes the user's hands and arms to be lowered downward, and thus the user mostly operates the mobile device, keeping a poor posture as illustrated in FIG. 11. If a mobile device user keeps such a poor posture for a long time, the poor posture causes a harmful influence against the user's health. In addition, a user looks continuously downward with too much close distance between the user's eyes and the mobile device, which makes easily the user to become short-sighted. The poor posture causes typically “Forward Head Posture (FHP) Syndrome” generally known as “Text Neck Syndrome” to the user. Therefore, there is a high possibility that a user may have some following chronic diseases such as a herniated cervical disc, a lumbar herniated intervertebral disc, elbow disease, carpel tunnel syndrome, and deteriorated vision, etc., as long as the user spends a long time with a mobile device.
Meanwhile, back packs are preferably popular with many persons including young generation who use various mobile devices. Backpacks are generally designed to carry them on the user's shoulders or backs by using suspenders. Because the large compartment of backpacks offers plenty of storage space, they have some advantages that enable them to put and carry relatively larger amount of contents therein and thus make users free their both hands, unlike general bags typically only with handles.
Particularly, backpack users, who also use mobile devices, usually carry an allotment of relatively heavy types of mobile devices such as notebook PCs or tablet PCs, etc. and use them frequently so that the afore-mentioned problems seriously increase the bad affects to the users.
Regarding a backpack relating to a mobile device, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0302833, entitled “KNAPSACK TYPE AUDIO AND VIDEO SYSTEM,” discloses a structure where audio and video devices are inputted into an inside of a knapsack and are used at home, out of door, and in a vehicle. Further, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2006-0112902, entitled “HOLDER CONNECTED WITH A STRIP OF A BAG”, discloses a structure where a mobile device for voice communications is held on a strap of a back pack. Further, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0453219, entitled “Tablet PC Case Which Is Removable From The Bag”, discloses a structure where a tablet PC, etc. is held on one side of a bag. Further, Korean Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 20-2012-0008829, entitled “Handle Bag For Smart Mobile Phone Holder”, discloses a structure where a groove is formed on a handle of a bag and a smart phone is inserted and fixed in the groove. Further, US Patent Application Publication No. 2012-0175396, entitled “Structural support device for laptop and portable electronic device carrying cases”, discloses a structure where a user carries a notebook computer inside of a back pack or a shoulder bag and uses the notebook computer by opening a front side thereof while wearing the bag on the user's body.
However, although the prior arts as described above disclosing a backpack relating to a mobile device are possible to apply to some of portable electronic devices, they are not sufficiently enough to solve the problems occurred to the users who use a mobile device as described above, and also are very unsatisfactory to provide convenience which can apply to all the users of the mobile device.
Accordingly, a new breakthrough for solving the afore-mentioned problems is required.